Friends With You
is a duet sung by Emiru and Ruru as the ending theme for HUGtto! Pretty Cure episode 18. A full version can be found in the vocal best and is sung by the 5 Cures. Lyrics Short Ver. |-|Romaji= ( ) ( ) Soko ni kokoro kirameku Kimi to watashi dekoboko Zenzen chigau futari dane Keredo hāto hagu kasanetara Māruku okkē dayo ( ) Tomodachi Hāto wo ribon de musubou |-|Japanese= とどけたいこと　あるんだ きみのこと　すきなんだ ふたりのハート　リボンでむすぶ ともだちに　なろうよ えがお （えがお） なみだ （なみだ）ぎゅっとする　むねのおく そこにココロ　きらめく キミとわたし　デコボコ ぜんぜんちがう　ふたりだね けれどハート　ハグ重ねたら まぁるくオッケーだよ ずっとずっと （ずっとずっと） ともだち ハートをリボンで結ぼう﻿ |-|English= I have so many things to say to you Such as all the things I love about you Tie our hearts together with a little ribbon That lets you and I become friends Your smile (Your smile) And tears (And tears) squeezes something so deep inside Right there, where our hearts are shining bright You and I may be a strange pair As well as completely different people But maybe if we hug our hearts together Everything will be okay We'll forever be (We'll forever be) The best of friends Whose hearts are tied together by a ribbon Full Ver. |-|Romaji= ( ) ( ) #E32636|Em}}/ Soko ni kokoro kirameku #E32636|Em}}/ Kimi to watashi dekoboko #E32636|Em}}/ Zenzen chigau futari dane #E32636|Em}}/ Keredo hāto hagu kasanetara #E32636|Em}}/ Māruku okkē dayo ( ) #E32636|Em}}/ Tomodachi #E32636|Em}}/ Hāto wo ribon de musubou ( ) ( ) #73C2FB|Sa}}/ gyutto shite tsuyoku naru #E32636|Em}}/ Min'na #FF69B4|Ha}}/ / mirai [All] kagayaku Kimi ni aete yokatta Itoshī jikan dakishimete #FF69B4|Ha}}/ / ai utatteru #E32636|Em}}/ Zutto zutto (#FF69B4|Ha}}/ / Zutto zutto) #FF69B4|Ha}}/ / Tomodachi Hāto wo ribon de musubou Musubou #E32636|Em}}/ Kimi to watashi dekoboko #E32636|Em}}/ Zenzen chigau futari dane Keredo hāto hagu kasanetara Māruku okkē dayo ( ) #E32636|Em}}/ Tomodachi Hāto wo ribon de musubou Min'na de ashita e issho ni |-|Japanese= とどけたいこと　あるんだ きみのこと　すきなんだ ふたりのハート　リボンでむすぶ ともだちに　なろうよ えがお （えがお） なみだ （なみだ）ぎゅっとする　むねのおく そこにココロ　きらめく キミとわたし　デコボコ ぜんぜんちがう　ふたりだね けれどハート　ハグ重ねたら まぁるくオッケーだよ ずっとずっと （ずっとずっと） ともだち ハートをリボンで結ぼう﻿ 伝えたいことあるんだ たくさんのありがとう キミの笑顔はみんなをむすぶ ともだちになれたね えがお （えがお） なみだ （なみだ）ぎゅっとして強くなる みんな 未来輝く キミに会えて 良かった いとしい時間 抱きしめて 翼 星も 愛歌ってる とどけこの思い ずっと ずっと （ずっと ずっと） ともだち ハートをリボンで結ぼう 結ぼう キミとわたし　デコボコ ぜんぜんちがう　ふたりだね けれどハート　ハグ重ねたら まぁるくオッケーだよ ずっとずっと （ずっとずっと） ともだち ハートをリボンで結ぼう﻿ みんなで明日へ 一緒に﻿ |-|English= I have so many things to say to you Such as all the things I love about you Tie our hearts together with a little ribbon That lets you and I become friends Your smile (Your smile) And tears (And tears) squeezes something so deep inside Right there, where our hearts are shining bright You and I may be a strange pair As well as completely different people But maybe if we hug our hearts together Everything will be okay We'll forever be (We'll forever be) The best of friends Whose hearts are tied together by a ribbon There's something I want to tell you And it's a lot of "thank you"s Your smile ties everyone together We have become friends Your smile (Your smile) And tears (And tears) squeezes tightly and becomes stronger For everyone's future will shine I am grateful for having met you I'll embrace this beloved moment These wings, the stars and even love sings I will deliver these feelings We'll forever be (We'll forever be) The best of friends Whose hearts are tied together by a ribbon Tied together You and I may be a strange pair As well as completely different people But maybe if we hug our hearts together Everything will be okay We'll forever be (We'll forever be) The best of friends Whose hearts are tied together by a ribbon Let's go to tomorrow together Audio Trivia *In episode 31, a special version of the song is used with Saaya and Homare also singing. Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Music Category:Ending Songs